


The Grand Whitestone Hotel

by Mothfluff



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Perc'ahlia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Winter Special I guess :D, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/pseuds/Mothfluff
Summary: Vex doesn't trust 'free' offers of any kind. But when she's stranded in a foreign city with no hostel bed and not enough money for a hotel, she can't deny the handsome stranger offering her a free stay at the swankiest hotel in town.





	1. Checking in

„Are you serious?!“ Vex stared at the grumpy, bearded, short fellow behind the desk right inside the narrow doorway of the tiny hostel she'd booked into – or at least thought she had booked into. He simply shrugged.

„Dunno what to tell ye, missy. I've nae reservation with yer name on it.“

„But I booked it online! Here, look, I have a printout-“ She hastily unfolded a paper, but the guy already waved her off.

„Ah, yeah, the online booking's shot most o' the time. Sorry. Guess yer reservation got lost that way.“

„Fine. Ok. I only pre-paid, like, a third already, but ok.“ Vex tried to calm herself down, but the uncaring reactions of this guy were not helping. „Can I book a bed NOW, then?“

„Sorry, lass. We're all full.“

 

She'd done all she could not to scream in his face right then and there, and he'd at least given her directions to the local tourist office that might have info on free rooms. She was still furiously typing a very angry review on her cellphone while standing in line when someone tried to carefully push past her.

„Sorry, ma'am. May I? I need to get behind the counter there.“

The smell of strong coffee and woodsmoke and something metallic hit her nose before she looked up confused. The polite smile and piercing blue eyes behind gold-rimmed glasses did not help her get her focus back. She only managed to stutter out a short 'Sure' before he'd already passed by, behind the desk and further back, greeting someone working in the office and apparently starting a short chat. Her thumb hovered over her cellphone, trying to finish the rage-filled message, while she couldn't stop looking him up and down-

„Miss? Can I help you?“

Vex was startled out of focus once again to stare at the lady behind the information desk, giving her the standard service-smile and making her realise that the line had ended.

„Oh, uhm, yes. I need a hostel bed for tonight – apparently the booking I had got lost, and nothing else was free-“ The lady was already typing into her computer, and Vex resumed peeking at the man far behind her who was still talking to one of the workers. Tall and somewhat lanky, though the large blue coat covered most of his body well enough to hide it, with hair as white as the snow she'd waded through to get here. The polite smile he'd given her was still there, but it didn't reach his tired eyes. Blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. That just now looked up and caught her staring.

Vex quickly turned back to the lady in front of her, who, thankfully, had started to talk. She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks while she listened.

„I'm afraid, miss, that there's no free bed in any of our hostels tonight. It's quite a popular time, what with the Winter festival. There might be something in the hotels, though. What is your budget?“

Vex felt her worst expectations come true.

 

It was her first solo trip since- it was her first solo trip ever, she realised. They'd always travelled together, she and her brother, during winter. Mainly to avoid being 'invited' to their father's christmas celebrations, at which they were expected, but never really wanted. This year, Vax was far too busy – with his new job, his 12-hour christmas shifts, and his new girlfriend, who was just as alone on christmas morning as they usually were. Keyleth had invited her, of course, she'd love to have her over in the evening while Vax worked, and in the morning, the three of them together, but it just hadn't felt right. Vex had a hard time imagining herself getting comfy with the overly enthusiastic red-headed girl she barely knew, and an even harder time imagining herself sitting around in PJ's while said girl and her brother gave each other lovey-dovey gifts.

So she'd picked a travel route – a new one, somewhere she and Vax had never been before – and convinced herself it would be exciting and interesting and absolutely not terrifying to go out on her own.

And now she was standing in a tourist office in her last destination, feet covered with melting snow that was soaking her socks, with no bed to sleep in, and barely enough money left in her pocket to cover a hostel bed and dinner. Definitely not enough money to pay for a hotel room of any kind.

„I'm afraid my budget doesn't cover hotels.“ Was the only answer she could give.

„Oh, let's try, dear. You'll be surprised how affordable some of our local hotels are!“

 

Vex was not surprised. The poor lady tried her best, but even she couldn't find a room small and cheap enough.

She was still typing into her computer looking for a solution, while Vex silently calculated how much it would cost to catch a night bus back home – she could sleep on the bus, definitely warmer than just settling down in some corner of the town or in the woods with her sleeping bag, and Vax and Keyleth would be kind enough to pretend that it had been her plan from the beginning to come back early – when a deep voice pulled her from her thoughts.

„I'm sorry to interrupt, but I might be able to help.“

The man she'd been awkwardly staring at was now right beside her, holding up a small envelope with a beautiful logo – almost a crest – printed on top.

„There's a hotel in town that has a special offer for returning guests. I have a voucher left, if you want it.“

She'd taken the envelope before she could even think of it. 'The Grand Whitestone Hotel' was printed in embossed lettering underneath the logo, and the front was sealed up. Before Vex could even try to open it, he cleared his throat, and her eyes darted back to him. „It's only valid while sealed, I've been told.“ He seemed to blush a tiny bit, but she had neither the time nor the mind to focus on that.

„If it's for returning guests, I probably won't be able to use _your_ card, will I?“

„Oh, I'm sure it's transferable. As long as the envelope is intact, they'll take it.“

„This doesn't sound like a hotel I could afford, even with a discount.“ Her finger traced the letters along the paper.

„It's good for one free stay, I think.“

This entire offer seemed too good to be true.

„And you're just giving it to a random stranger, for free.“

„Well, I have no use for it. I'd rather it helped someone than just gather dust in my files.“

She stared at him, openly now. The lady behind the desk seemed rather interested, as well, but he only looked back at Vex with that already familiar polite smile – which now reached his eyes, as tired as they looked.

„You have my thanks, then. There's nothing much else I can offer in return, to be honest.“ Vex said.  
„If you're staying in town, maybe we'll bump into each other again, and you can treat me to a drink at the festival as thanks. I hear they have cheap but good mulled wine.“

Before she could reply with a flirty answer, he'd said his good-byes and was out of the door. The lady behind the desk was almost grinning.

„So, would you like directions to the Grand Whitestone Hotel?“

 

\-------------------------

 

Standing in front of the hotel to which she'd gotten directions to, she didn't dare to believe it. The offer had to be too good to be true. This wasn't a hotel. This was a mansion. A castle. There was a separate drive-way off the street, a lush front-garden even covered with snow, and flags on the sides of the walls, and a carpet, also partially covered with snow, leading into the entrance. There was a doorman in a uniform that was beginning to glare at her for standing in the way, and concierges walking around just inside, carrying bags.

There was no way she'd be getting a room here with a measly little envelope she wasn't allowed to open.

There was also no way that random, well-off looking, handsome men would just walk up to girls like her and give them free hotel vouchers.

_Then again, what do I have to lose?_ She thought to herself, giving the friendliest fake smile to the doorman while stepping past him.  _At least I'll have some time to warm up in the foyer while they dismiss me._

 

She lifted her shoulders while approaching the large frontdesk, holding her head up, trying to get her usual confidence back. No reason to act like a scared mouse in such a grand place – might as well go for the big pretense, she told herself. It shouldn't matter how out of place she looked, with her giant backpack, her hiking boots and ratty, yet warm coat, inside this lobby that was made from nothing but shiny white stone and dark wood. She'd managed to stay confident in more intimidating places with her father, she'd manage it here – even without Vax by her side.

The man behind the desk smiled at her so earnestly it gave her another confidence boost. Her eyes darted down to his nameplate. 'Kynan', she tried to remember.

„Good evening, and welcome to the Grand Whitestone Hotel. How can I be of service?“

„Good evening.“ She was still a little nervous, she noticed as she fumbled for the envelope. „I- I've been told this voucher offers a free stay.“

His smile wavered a bit, and so did her confidence. It was a joke, it had all been a joke, there was nothing inside the envelope, that pretty man was nothing but a mean-

Kynan seemed to recognise the printed logo, at least, and reached for the envelope she held out. It seemed like eternity as he opened and read it with slightly confused eyes, while the snow yet again started to melt from her shoes and she wondered if she'd be fined for tarnishing this immaculate hotel entrance. Then Kynan's eyes almost lit up.

„Oh, of course! Forgive me, miss, it is a rare voucher, I'd almost forgotten.“ His smile was back just as quickly as he reached down towards his keyboard.

„And how long are you planning to stay, ma'am? The voucher doesn't specify.“

„Oh, only three days.“ For a second, she considered staying just one night – not pushing her luck – but then again, she had an open return ticket for the daily bus service, and what good was a free hotel room if one didn't take full advantage of it.

„Three days, very well. I'm afraid that the executive suites are all booked, so would a regular suite be fine? I'm terribly sorry.“

„That would be absolutely fine, thank you.“ Just what kind of voucher had this man handed to her that it would've granted her an executive suite for an unspecified number of days? Did he even know?

 

„Then I'll need just some information and a signature here, please, miss.“

Vex filled out the form as fast as she could, ending her signature with the flourish she'd learned back when Vax and she still used their last name regularly. Kynan, still smiling brightly, handed her a keycard – and the envelope.

„You hold on to this, miss. It'll give you special rates in the restaurant and the bar as well.“ Was that a wink, Vex wondered?

„There is also a spa in the lower levels, as well as gym and swimming pool. If you need anything else, just give us a quick call. More information can be found in the folder in your suite. Enjoy your stay!“

She thanked Kynan again and waved off the concierge offering to take her backpack – even saving her hostel money, there was no way she could afford the kind of tip he probably expected.

Alone in the giant elevator, pushing the button for the sixth floor and watching the doors close without a sound, she took a deep breath and pulled the card out of the envelope.

 

It was not a voucher. It wasn't anything, really, except for a sturdy piece of paper with a handwritten note.

Her eyes darted to the last line first, a far more flourished signature than hers, and at least three times as long, if not even more. As it stood, she could barely make out the first name – Percival – with the rest of it being almost illegible swirls and strokes ending in something that looked like 'de Rolo' at the end, accompanied with three strong stripes.

What was very clear to read was the 'Lord' in front of it all.

What was also very clear was the note itself.

 

_This lady is my personal guest._

_Give her everything she wants._

 


	2. Drinks are on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no use in a 'get everything free' card if she doesn't use it, Vex convinces herself. A drink at the bar, at least, could be added to her random gift-giver's bill.  
> Or maybe a few, shared with said random gift-giver.

„Pick up, please, pick up...“

Vex laid on her bed, cellphone pressed against her ear, listening to the repeating beep. The room felt so big she almost got lost in it – staring at the ceiling made it feel like it was miles away. Even the bed, with its fluffy pillows and fresh white sheets, was much too large for a single person, making her feel like a child playing hide and seek under the covers.

She really needed Vax. The phone was still ringing.

 

„Yes, hi, this is, uh, Vax's phone, but it's not Vax, he forgot it, I'm-“

„Keyleth?“ Not the voice she'd wanted to hear it, but comfortingly familiar still.

„Yes! Hello! ….Who's this?“

„It's Vex, dear.“

  
„Oh Vex hi! Sorry, you sound so different over the phone! How's your trip?“

She could hear Keyleth almost stumble over her words from her constant excitement.

„It's... well, different than expected. So my brother isn't there? Do you know when he's gonna be home?“

„Probably tonight? He's got another long shift.“ A somewhat worried pause. „Is it urgent? Do you want me – I can drive to the hospital real quick and bring him the phone – he might be on break-“

„Don't worry, dear.“ She twirled her braid around her fingers. „I just... needed to talk something out, and he's good at grounding me.“

„Oh. Well.“ Another pause, before she sounded excited again. „I can try! I'm a good listener.“

Keyleth definitely was, but Vex wasn't sure if she wanted her of all people to be worried. Considering her spontaneity and eagerness, she wouldn't put it past the freckled girl to hop on a bus right then and there to meet up with Vex in order to help.

Then again, there was no one else she could think of to ask for advice.

 

It proved much simpler to sum up her current situation than she thought. It also sounded much more worrisome to her once it was said out loud, and Keyleth definitely seemed confused.

„So this guy just, randomly, gave you a free ticket for basically everything at this hotel? And he's some sort of royal?“

„That's pretty much it, yeah. A lord, I guess. And it's not a ticket, it's just, a note, a handwritten note, but people seem to honor it – well the guy at the frontdesk did.“

„And what exactly do you want to talk out now?“

„Uhm.“ It was hard to put into words. Vax usually figured out what her problem was before she could even say it. „I don't know. I guess I'm scared this is some sort of scam, and that I end up using stuff 'for free' and get flashed a giant bill at the end.“ She looked around the room, pristine and untouched except for her muddy shoes and backpack in one corner. „And everything here seems way out of my price range.“

„Hmm.“ Keyleth was quietly musing about this all. „Did you – do they have any information from you?“

Vex sat up and crossed her legs. „I gave them my old last name. You know. Our father's.“ She wasn't sure how much Keyleth knew about their past, but it was safe to assume that Vax had filled her in on the basics, at least, on why their 'official' signatures and IDs barely matched.

„Oh, that's good, that's good! Then, I mean, if they try to trace it back to get their money, they'll just end at your dad's, and, I mean.“ Keyleth suddenly sounded a lot meaner than she ever looked. „Who cares if _he_ has to pay loads, right?“

„True.“

„And you're sneaky, like, in a good way. So if they do give you a giant bill at the end you can just, sneak out, and dash.“

Keyleth was learning a lot more from Vax than she would've thought.

„So you're saying I should risk it and not make a run for it yet?“

„I don't see too much of a risk. Like, obviously try not to drink champagne and eat the most expensive steak on the menu? But maybe this is actually all good and that lord guy just wanted to help out and you get to enjoy a few awesome days.“ There was the overly positive Keyleth she knew again. Vex snickered.

„Your advice is very very different from the one I expected from my brother.“

„Yeah, Vax would probably, like, tell you to set off the fire alarm and run out and never visit the town again. And swipe some of the expensive freebies beforehand.“ They shared a quick laugh. „But, Vex, I think you're smart. I mean, you are smart. And you can tell if something is off pretty well. So I think you can trust your instincts and just go with the flow, you know.“

„Go with the flow.“ She echoed while lying back down on the soft duvet and actually enjoying its fresh scent for the first time.

A short moment of silence on the phone.

„Keyleth, darling?“

„Yes?“

„Thank you.“ Vex heard the smile in her own voice. „I don't know if that's what I expected from this call, but you give very good advice.“

They ended the call after a bit more chatting, and Vex wondered if maybe it would have been better to actually stay with Keyleth and Vax for christmas.

 

Vex continued to stare at the ceiling. Keyleth's advice had done a surprisingly good job of calming her – if Vax had answered the phone, his paranoia would've probably only doubled hers. Still, there was the constant feeling of a quiet alarm in the back of her head, screaming _Get out before this fucks you over_ again and again.

She reached for the card and envelope on the bedside table, tracing over the hotel name again, reading the two short sentences, trying to decipher that unreadable name.

Just what did this 'Lord Percival' expect to come out of giving a random girl a free ride in the most expensive hotel in town?

_You know very well what he's probably expecting._

It wasn't that hard to imagine, if she allowed her mind to go down the dark road she'd been trying to avoid for the past few minutes.

Then again, he hadn't even introduced himself, had given no indication that he was planning to meet her ever again – that short quip about a drink at the festival not withstanding. If he genuinely planned to coerce her or guilt-trip her into... anything with his gift, he'd definitely messed it up from the very beginning. She couldn't even be sure he was staying at the same hotel right now.

Her memory flashed back to his smile, his eyes, the faintest hint of scruff on his chin – not as white as his hair, she'd noted – his scent of coffee, smoke and metal, and she wondered for a split second: would it even be so bad if he tried to get something out of this gift?

 

„No use in letting your imagination run wild.“ Vex muttered to herself before sitting up again. She tried to figure out what Vax would do to still her nervosity and worry.

There was a mini bar, she remembered from her quick perusing of the hotel room before the phonecall. There might be just enough alcohol in it to get her mind out of hyper-focussing on everything possibly bad.

She opened the fridge to an array of chocolates, fruit, various snacks, water, and two bottles of wine. She only sighed when reading the label. Who would've thought her father's favourite winery could make it all across the country to smack her in the face in this distant town? She could already imagine the bad feeling of tasting it again and remembering all the wonderful moments where she forced glasses of it down her throat in order to get through the evening.

Besides, a simple glass of wine was not the comfort drink she was looking for right now.

Her eyes wandered back to the bedside table, the envelope, _the card._ Kynan had said it would get her special offers at the bar as well, hadn't he? The note certainly didn't specify where else she could get 'everything she wants'. She could give it a try, at least, see if the bartender was just as nice as the boy at the front desk, see just how much weight Lord Percival's signature carried.

 

\-------------------

 

Vax had ridiculed her many times for always packing a smart dress when they travelled.

„Were going backpacking, Stubby. I don't imagine you doing that in heels and a skirt.“

But there was always a chance it might be useful, she thought, every time she put the dark blue silky dress at the bottom of her backpack. There was always the option of sneaking into some event to steal some hors d'oeuvres, or the need to put on airs to convince someone that there was more to them than just some stupid kids trying to get by. And unlike Vax, in his torn jeans and washed out tanktop, she would be convincing. She would be prepared.

To be fair to her brother, she'd never actually worn the dress before. There never had been a chance for it to be useful – until now.

Vex turned in front of the full-body mirror, the soft fabric swishing against her legs. She had no heels, obviously, but she had a pair of sensible yet stylish ankle boots, and black leggings – nobody had to know they were thermal hiking leggings – and a simple golden necklace. It looked more punk-chic than actual formal wear, but it would do. She could be the young, upcoming rebel in a bar full of old money if she needed to.

She undid just a few strands of hair from her braid to frame her face, grabbed her cellphone and purse – almost empty, but with her keycard and the note carefully back in its envelope tucked inside – and set out for the elevator.

 

She was certainly glad she'd decided on the dress when she entered the bar. Not only was it filled with people who all looked as if they had more money to spend this evening than she earned in a year, it was in itself beautifully grand. A mixture of an old cruiseship diner and a luxury speakeasy, everything seemed to be made from slightly blue-tinted glass, polished metal, dark velvets and gold. The actual bar was filled to the brim with hundreds of bottles, and small sitting areas were privately separated by large potted plants. The dim lights gave everything an additional golden hue.

Vex scanned the room, looking for a good place to sit and watch stealthily, when her eyes got stuck on something white poking out amidst all the deep and dark colours.

Even with his back turned to her, there was no doubt it was her mysterious helper Lord Percival sitting at the bar, his blue coat carelessly draped over the stool beside him.

_He hasn't seen you yet,_ it shot trough her mind, _you can still run._

A deep breath in, shoulders back, head up. _Or you can face it like a lady, and maybe get some answers._

 

She sauntered over as gracefully as she could.

„It's not mulled wine, I guess.“ She leaned on the bar into his field of vision. „But can I buy you a drink nonetheless?“

His startled reaction was more adorable than expected. It took him a few seconds to recognise her, but when he did, his eyes widened – more in surprise than shock.

„Oh! Good evening! I didn't expect to run into you again...“

„Yes, what a rare coincidence, to find me in the hotel you've given me a free pass for.“ She grinned and waved towards the bottle-filled wall. „Anyway. A drink?“

He lifted the glass already in his hand, filled with ice and an amber-coloured spirit.

„I'm afraid I've quite literally beaten you to the punch, but you are very welcome to join me.“

She hopped onto the free stool next to him and ordered a gin&tonic before giving him another smile.

„I'll still owe you a drink, then.“

„The night is young.“

„It is.“ She wondered, for a second, if her next sentence was a step too far, but it was out before she could stop herself. „And, after all, it seems I can get you everything I want in this hotel.“

The silence afterwards almost confirmed her worry before she noticed the slightly approving smirk on his lips.

„I remember mentioning that the envelope was supposed to stay sealed – and thus unread.“

„Oh, I didn't open it.“ She pretended innocently enough. „And it's not really my fault the receptionist gave it back to me.“

„You still could have not read it.“

„I could have.“ She stirred the drink that had just arrived. „But I didn't.“

This, this I can handle, Vex thought to herself. Idle flirting, witty banter, all things she had more than enough practice in. As long as it didn't delve any further, she could keep control of the conversation, watching the man next to her blink and blush just a tad. She wondered how flustered she could get him, and felt almost excited to toe that line with all she had. He seemed even more attractive with a faint pink glow to his cheeks.

 

„So you were going to offer me a drink that I was going to pay for anyway.“

If there wasn't still that smile to his lips, his voice could almost be considered sharp. Everything he said seemed to have a sarcastic undertone to it.

„It was more of a gesture. I don't think I could really afford anything here.“ She sipped on her G&T – delicious, of course, but what else would she expect from this bar.

„It was simply an opening line, then.“

He looked at her over the rim of his glasses while taking a sip himself, and Vex felt as if both flames and ice flowed up her back. The cold drink was only barely helping her stay in control. She had to think of something to break this wonderfully tense silence.

„Well, I did need some opener, didn't I? I could've just greeted you with your name, but you didn't really introduce yourself while handing over your generous gift.“

  
„You didn't read the full note, then? It was remarkably short.“

„I tried as best as I could, but I don't think your signature is actually meant to be read.“

His laughter was more of a short snorting, and Vex couldn't help but find it adorably quirky.

„I'm sorry for that.“ He put his glass down and offered her his hand. „Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third. But you can call me Percy.“

His hand was warm, even after holding is chilled drink, more calloused and work-worn than she would expect from someone aristocratic. A strong grip, but not too intimidating.

„Vex'ahlia. Vex to my friends.“ It sounded far less impressive than his introduction, half of which she'd already forgotten again. _You can call me_ _Percy,_ was all that was running through her mind.

„Vex. It's really very nice to make your aquaintance.“

 

\--------------------------

 

Her drink was almost empty now, and she felt a bit more adventurous. Besides, she really wanted to see him blush again, after they'd returned to far tamer chat after their introductions. She traced the rim of her glass with her finger.

„So do you do this often? Give random young women carte blanche for a bill you'll have to pay?“

It worked, she noted as his cheeks and now even the tip of his ears began to colour.

„Oh, not really.“ He met her gaze straight on, still, not yet blushing enough for Vex's liking. „Only to the prettiest and most intriguing ones.“

„I must be the only one, then.“ She joked.

„You are.“

Her blush was at least matching his now, and she was sure he was playing the same game she was. Or maybe they'd both downed their drink too fast.

Vex tried to corral her thoughts. This wasn't a game, she scolded herself. This was exactly what she'd been worrying about upstairs in her room, exactly what she'd wanted to talk to Vax about, exactly what she'd expected to come out of someone giving her far too big of a gift. It could only lead to trouble.

But maybe some trouble could be fun.

 

„Listen, I understand if this is a bit too forward, and I apologise if I'm making you uncomfortable, but-“ Percy halted for a second, and Vex genuinely thought he was going to straight-out ask her up to his room after this bumbling beginning of a sentence.

„But would you mind joining me for dinner?“

She managed to keep her laughter inside, and only gave a wicked smile.

„Depends.“ She almost purred. „Are you paying?“

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy uses flirt. It's very effective! (only because Vex is already falling hard)


	3. Dinner for Two (plus baggage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a exposition-chapter than anything, but, hey! Updated before christmas! The only goal I had for it.

Sitting feet up on a closed toilet seat in a fancy restaurant was probably not a very lady-like thing to do, Vex mused with her cellphone in hand, hoping that no one would come in to use the other stall.

Then again, going to a fancy restaurant with a stranger and immediately excusing yourself to the bathroom after being seated – and after noticing that every single waiter recognised the stranger and greeted him – was also probably not lady-like.

But she wasn't a lady, anyway, and she really needed a peptalk right now.

 

It had all seemed easy when they were sitting at the bar, casually flirting back and forth while tipsy, but walking through the foyer to the restaurant and sitting down – all eyes on her, or _him? -_ had sobered her up quickly enough.

„Go with the flow“, she murmured Keyleth's advice from earlier, but the flow had turned into a tidal wave in her head and she wasn't sure whether she'd drown or swim.

 

„Stubby! What's up!“

„Ah, shit.“ Vex hadn't even considered that Vax would be home by now. „I mean, hey, hi! Is Keyleth there.“

„Nah, she went home. Why?“

„Just wanted to talk to her, is all.“

She could hear the suspicion in her brother's voice.

„Is something wrong? You barely ever talk to Keyleth.“

„Maybe I want to change that. Maybe I want to get to know my brother's girlfriend a bit better.“ She could never lie convincingly to him.

„Is this about the free hotel thing?“

A short groan. She really should've expected that these two shared a mind by now.

„It's, it's not- yeah okay it is. But it's not a problem, okay.“

„Vex. Please tell me that you did the smart thing even without me and did not take advantage of this supposed 'gift'.“

„I didn't! I... all I did was going for a drink at the bar!“ That wasn't a lie, technically.

„And now they want a thousand bucks from you and you need Keyleth to come bail you out cause you can't admit to your own brother that you fucked up.“

All she'd wanted was a little pep-talk from the ever optimistic Keyleth, and what she got instead was a perfect act of her brother being the scolding parent. She groaned again and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

„Vax, I didn't fuck up. I'm trying not to fuck up. I just wanted Keyleth to tell me that I definitely am not fucking this up, because if anyone can convince you of happiness and butterflies, it's her.“

„Well, sadly you got me, and I'm telling you you fucked up. What did you even do? Are you drunk? Did you punch out a waiter? Empty their finest bottle of vintage? What do you mean _trying not to fuck up,_ where are you right now?!“

„I'm in the restaurant.“ Vex had learned long ago that the best thing to meet her brother's panic with was stoic calmness, but it didn't seem to help much this time.

„In the- Vex. Stop. Spending. Money. You don't have any.“

„I'm not spending money.“ She got a little quieter, but couldn't keep it to herself. „I mean, I assume he's actually going to pay for it all as promised.“

The silence was deafening. Her brother's deep voice was worse.

 

„Who.“

Vex wondered if Percy was getting a headache simply from Vax's sheer willpower of hating the unknown person his sister had just mentioned.

„Well, you know, him. The guy who gave me the free pass.“

Another moment of silence, and she almost believed she could hear her brother's teeth grind.

„Please. Please tell me I misheard that. Tell me you're not actually sitting down to have dinner with this random motherfucker who is _very clearly trying to do something shady._ “

„He's not shady, he's actually quite nice. We're having a nice time, chatting. I don't think he's really up to something.“ While she had hoped that Keyleth's comfort would give her an energy boost, Vax's angry opposition was almost doing the same, if only by making her eager to spite him.

„Oh please, don't give me that bullshit. This guy is obviously setting up a trap. I thought you knew how to spot that kind of shit by now!“ Now it was his turn to groan. „Okay, at least promise me you'll be smart enough to get out of this _now._ “

„I can't exactly sneak out of the restaurant without passing him, Vax. Besides, I don't really want to. He _is_ nice.“

„Oh, lord.“ He sounded more exasperated than ever. „Listen, I know it's been a while since you've had any-“ He ignored Vex's high-pitched sound of disagreement „-but that doesn't mean you have to jump the first attractive guy you see. Especially if he's a random stranger who's basically throwing money at you for no discernible reason other than clearly trying to get you to fuck him out of guilt.“

„You're an asshole.“  
„Maybe, but I'm right.“

Vex stood up from the toilet seat. It was not the pep-talk she'd wanted, but it had definitely helped her make a decision.

„You know what, Vax? You're not. And even if you are, it's none of your fucking business who I– and why I- I'm gonna go out there, now, and I'm gonna have a wonderful dinner despite you saying it's all shit. And I'm gonna be laughing in your face about it all once I get back. And if he makes a move on me, I'm gonna go along with it, and I don't even fucking care if you or anyone else thinks he was planning this or that it happens out of guilt or whatever. I'll be enjoying myself, no thanks to you.“

„Vex-“ She had already hung up before he could continue.

 

\--------------------------

 

Percy was polite enough not to mention that her „quick dash to the bathroom“ had been unusually long. He had nothing to complain about – after all, it seemed to have made her even more friendly and flirty, if that was even possible.

After ordering – Vex carefully picked something less pricey, but still fancy, and agreed to shared bottles of wine and water – she leaned on the table, chin resting on her folded hands, her patented little smile on her lips.

„I'd say it's time for some getting to know you questions. Literally all I know right now is that you like to give expensive gifts and your name, and even that I've half forgotten already.“

„I don't see how 'Percy' is difficult to remember, but ask away.“

„What is it that you do, that you can afford to give me a free run of the whole place, and that makes everyone in here know you by name – which is more than just Percy, thank you very much – and follow your orders?“

He grinned while their wine was being poured, thanked the waiter and swished the glass now in his hand.

„Well.“ A tasting sip. „I do own the place.“

Vex had no reply for a moment, as she was busy scolding herself for not seeing the most obvious answer. He apparently took her silence for a request for further explanation.

„I mean, I partially own the place. In a way. It belongs to the family.“ He seemed less cock-sure now. „My sister runs the whole business, to be fair, I just pretend to know my way around and sign some papers once in a while.“

„That sounds familiar.“

„Do you also have a brother who gives you weekly headaches, then?“

Vex tilted her head to the side. He was getting slightly flustered now – and even more adorable, and she enjoyed having the upper hand again.

„Oh no, this is not the time to ask _me_ questions.“

„So 'getting to know you' is only allowed one way?“

„Maybe if you answer my questions well enough, you'll be allowed some of your own.“

He was grinning. He was _enjoying_ this.

 

„If the hotel is family-owned... is there more family then? Or just you and your sister?“

Their first course had arrived, and while it was delicious and Vex's first instinct was to simply enjoy the rare treat by eating it all at once, she tried to focus back on getting more info out of her new aquaintance, and maybe another blush or two.

Unfortunately, his face seemed less blushing and more tense now.

„Oh, there's more. Two brothers and two sisters. Oliver and Whitney, the twins, and then Ludwig, and of course Cassandra, who I mentioned running the hotel. She's the youngest.“

Vex's nose twitched at the mention of twins, but she remembered that it wasn't time for her to give information right now, as much as she wanted to share. The less he knew about her probably steaming-while-staring-at-the-phone brother, the better.

"The youngest, and yet she does all the work.“

„It suits her. She enjoys the whole business aspect, unlike the rest of us. Oliver and Whitney are more on the... artistic side, music and sculptures and theater and all that at university. And Ludwig, well. Ludwig is still very much finding himself, I suppose. Still undeclared on any major.“

„And then there's you.“

„And then there's me.“

Vex's wine glass was empty by now, yet quickly refilled before she could even reach for the bottle.

„And what aspect do you enjoy, then, if it's not business? Drinking and dining with pretty girls is probably not the only thing you do, is it?“

Percy smirked and filled his own glass.

„I... tinker, I guess. Officially, I studied engineering. Inofficially, I just... like to build things.“

„Things.“

„Machines. Gadgets. Clocks. Anything made of metal that uses some sort of mechanism, basically.“

Vex was surprised to find that it actually sounded interesting to her. She'd probably not understand any of it, but it would sure be fascinating to watch him explain his builds with the same excitement she only barely noticed in his eyes now.

„So poor Cassandra has to handle both the hotel, and a set of siblings that are floating through college, and on top of that her oldest brother being busy playing with fire and metal and strange girls.“

Percy laughed, but it sounded empty – not a completely fake laugh, but one well-practiced to sound genuine in company even when it wasn't.

„That's how it is, I suppose. To be honest, I'm still getting used to being the oldest now, and the responsibilities that come with it.“

„Oh.“ It was probably meant as a throw-away remark, but Vex could hear the sadness underneath it. „I'm sorry.“

„It's fine.“

 

Vex stared at the empty wine bottle between them during the awkward pause in conversation. She was almost thankful for the waiter interrupting now, both with the second course and a new bottle of wine. This was definitely not what she had planned this dinner to be like. What she'd wanted was another flirt, another shared laugh, and a flustered and red-faced Percy to enjoy teasing. Not the tension in his face now, or the quiet sadness in his eyes. She tried to think of something witty to say, but her mind was blank, still focussed on the wine in front of her. She was grasping at straws, and the one she finally grabbed was certainly not any more cheerful than their previous topic.

„I have to say, I'm glad to see that you offer wine from more than just Syngorn winery.“

„Do you not like their wines? They're pretty decent.“

„They leave a very bad aftertaste for me.“

The wine they had now was delicious, though maybe a bit too strong. Vex could feel the heat in her face, and the effect it had on her already nervous mind.

„My father is a fan of them. And anything my father enjoys, I tend... not to.“

Percy's face changed. It still seemed tense, but for other reasons. Vex wondered if she'd just cost Syngorn Winery a lucrative business deal with the Grand Whitestone Hotel simply by mentioning that she didn't like the wine. She wouldn't put it past someone who gave out free hotel vouchers to a girl he fancied to also cancel contracts based on said girl's whim.

„I take it you and your brother are not on speaking terms with him, then.“  
„That is a very polite way of phrashing it.“ She forced herself to grin. „Not that I'd expect anything less from a Lord.“

„We are pretty well taught in how to politely chat with a Lady, yes.“

Her grin turned into a genuine laugh now, and Percy smiled with it.

„Oh, Percy. I'm afraid I'll have to dissappoint you - I'm definitely not a lady.“

„Doesn't mean you can't be treated like one.“

She lifted her wine glass and looked at the fine dinner in front of her. „You're certainly doing a good job.“

„Apart from the awkward family history talk, I guess.“

„Well, we can always move on from that to more pleasant topics.“

„For example?“

Vex only smiled. It was certainly time to get back to the business of playing with his blush, which was almost completely red now – not surprisingly, considering her foot had just wandered up and down his ankle and slipped slightly into his trouser-leg.

„Oh darling. I'm sure we'll think of something.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment from Mackenzie on the first chapter gave me the idea of only half of Percy's family being dead in this AU. Mum and dad, Johanna, Julius and Vesper are gone, but the rest remains. And still manage to put a lot of weight and stress and feelings of guilt on Percy's shoulders.


	4. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you make flirty promises at dinner, you have to keep them when it's time for dessert.

Vex didn't clearly remember how they'd made their way to the elevator.

She remembered a hand reaching out to help her up as a waiter pulled away her chair and she realised she was a bit more drunk than expected.

She remembered a smile as she stuttered out a not so sly „a gentleman should make sure his date gets home safely, right?“.

She remembered another hand, maybe the same hand, just as warm, on the slope of her back as they passed through the foyer. Nothing too inappropriate, of course – they were still in public, after all, but for a split second she wondered just how many eyes were on her and _the owner of the goddamn place with his hand on her back, right now, right here, in front of everyone._

 

But they were in the elevator now, that she remembered, nobody else but them.

Percy barely had time to start on his sentence – the topic certainly didn't matter right now – before he was silenced by her lips. He didn't seem to mind.  
She pulled away after what felt like hours, smiling, then pulling him back down by his collar to whisper in his ear.

„I changed my mind, actually.“ She could almost feel the heat of his face as her breath trawled past his ear. „I think I'd much rather be escorted back to _your_ room.“

And that remained the only sentence said in the elevator.

 

The door opened with a soft 'ding', and they were both relieved no one was standing in front of them in the hallway. It would've taken quite some time to straighten their clothes, and even more to explain away what was very clearly going on.

 _Sixth floor,_ Vex thought to herself for just a moment. The same floor her room was on. Did he know that? She might have been drunk and excited and very much occupied with this entire... situation, but she was still smart enough not to take a stranger back to her place. If anything, this made it easier to sneak out if needed – maybe soon, maybe in the morning.  
Percy pulled her out of her thoughts and out of the elevator. He seemed quite a bit less insecure now, covered in lipstick marks – though blushing heavily enough to almost hide them – as he kept leading her down the corridor, fingers intertwined. He still fumbled with his keycard at the door, but that could be chalked up less to insecurity and more to her hands under his shirt.

 

There was a lot of stumbling involved as they went into the room, over each other's legs as they tried to get across without letting go, over dresses and shirts and shoes on the floor, finally over a small stack of books that sent Percy straight down onto the bed behind him.

Vex, never against taking the chance of opportunity, was already climbing on top of him, her hands busy with his beltbuckle, her mouth somewhere around his neck, when she felt the quiet groaning in his throat turn into words.

„Vex.“ He was out of breath, but his voice got stronger as she continued. „ _Vex.“_

She looked up at him, his glasses askew.

„I don't – this is probably... I mean, just...“ He was stuttering nervously as he sat up halfway, and her hands drifted away slowly. There was no way she could've misread this situation, surely?

„I don't want you to think that I, I tried to... buy you, or anything, with the-...“

She couldn't help but smile as she shifted towards him again, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

„Oh, darling. Trust me. Even if you handed over everything you own, you couldn't afford me.“

He returned her smile before pulling her down again.

  
\--------

 

She was half asleep when a sharp knock on the door jostled her. Percy, peacefully next to her with his face hidden in the nape of her neck, only grumbled.  
The knocking continued.

„Oh, for god's sake.“ He sat up, collecting together what few items of clothing he could find around the bed – his pants, at least, an older tshirt thrown over a chair, everything else seemed to have stayed in the living room area into which he trodded now.

„Yes, alright, just a moment, goddamnit.“

Vex shifted around, trying to hide herself under the massive down duvet. The bed wasn't visible from the door, thank god, but she noticed a mirror placed conveniently across the room that gave her only a half-obscured view of the door as Percy opened it with an angry flourish.

A young woman was standing there, hand still in the air from her continuous knocking, a stack of papers in the other. _Cassandra,_ Vex thought immediately. It was hard not to see the similarity in their faces, the curve of the nose, the dark eyebrows – a bit thinner on her than on Percy, but still. He confirmed her guess with his annoyed sigh.

„Really, Cass? Really? It's almost past midnight.“

„Well, I was told you were busy every time I asked for you.“ Her voice was very matter-of-fact as her eyes trailed down her brother's less than presentable outfit, then darted to the clothes strewn across the floor. Vex could only imagine her boots and blue dress standing out against the light woodflooring. „It seems like that's true, but I hope you're not busy now. I'd hate to interrupt anything, but-“

„Cassandra.“ He sighed again. „What. do. you. want.“

„I need your signature on several documents-“

„Can it not wait until tomorrow morning?“  
„Well, I suppose it could but-“

„Good.“ He closed the door so quickly that the last thing Vex could see of his sister was the glaring shock in her eyes while she tried to get another word in.

 

She was still giggling under the covers when he climbed back into bed.

„I'm sorry about this.“

Her hands were already under his tshirt again, pulling him closer, as a random thought sprung into her mind.

„Didn't you say you were only partially the owner of the hotel?“  
„Yes? Well, I had her put into the bill of ownership as well, since she's running the place and deserves it, in my opinion.“  
„Does she really need your signature for anything, then?“

He stared at her, and even in the dark she could tell the gears clicked into place as he almost snarled.

„I'm going to- I'm- she's going to get the talk of her- I'm so sorry.“

„Don't.“ Her hands stroked along his cheek, and his furrowed brows softened a bit. „I'm pretty sure I would've done the same with my brother.“ She could clearly recall her many, many friendly visits to Vax's room the first few times Keyleth had come over, asking if they wanted some coffee, or some of the cookies she just bought, or if they wanted to order some takeout with her, or... until her brother finally threw one of his pillows at her and barricaded the door. Percy's reaction had been just as effective, it seemed, since there was no more knocking.

„It's still very rude.“

„I don't know. If I only heard second-hand reports of my brother dining and drinking with a strange woman, I'd want to check out what was what too.“

„Oh lord.“ He ran his hand across his face as he turned onto his back, her hand still under his shirt coming to rest on his stomach. „I didn't think our employees would be that gossipy.“  
„Don't worry.“ She pulled her arms back to herself without thinking about it. „I'm pretty stealthy. I'll be out of here tomorrow before room cleaning shows up.“

„No.“ He didn't seem to be thinking either, considering how quick his answer was. „I mean, you don't have to. Unless you want to.“

She smiled as she felt his hand crawl into her hair. „Do you not want to hide your torrid little love affair from your staff?“

„If you think I'd mind people seeing a gorgeous woman at my side, I'll have to dissappoint you. Also, I recall the promise of a drink at the Winter's festival. That's quite a public place.“

„True.“ She laid her head down on his chest as he continued to sift through her hair. „Plus I got this free room in the hotel for, like, three days. I think that's enough time to show me the town, and show _me_ around town as well.“

„I'm not sure.“ She could hear the laughter in his voice. „Whitestone is not a big town, but there are a lot of interesting places.“

„I've also heard spectacular things about your New Years fireworks.“

„Oh yes. I should know. I've built half of them.“

She sat up again, looking at him with innocent eyes even as she grinned.

„I think I have no other choice but to use your gifted card for a few days more than intended.“

He again returned her smile before pulling her down into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Vex turned the key in the familiar, paint-chipped door of her tiny flat with a sigh and stepped in. After over a week in a high-class hotel, it was hard not to compare the dark frontroom with her airy suite – not that she'd spent much time in it.

She was expecting an empty apartment or a still grumbling brother, but she was instead met by an excited squeal and a flurry of red hair as Keyleth pulled her into a big bear hug, with Trinket excitedly barking and shuffling around their legs.

„Welcome home! Merry belated christmas! Happy new year! Oh gosh, you were gone so long!“

„Hello, darling, and a happy new year to you too.“ She put down her backpack, ruffled through Trinket's fur and looked around the flat – Keyleth had apparently spend the first day of the year deep-cleaning it, as Vax would've never left it so pristine while she was gone.

„My brother's at the hospital, I assume?“  
„Yeah, he won't be home until 9pm. Sorry. I made cocoa! With, um, with baileys. Do you want some?“

„That sounds lovely.“  
Vex pulled out her phone while Keyleth basically jumped back into the tiny kitchen corner.

_Hey Doofus, back home. Think you need to monitor your gf's sugar intake._

The reply came only seconds later.

_Welcome back Stubby. Prep 4 big hug and scolding 2nite._

She could only smile at the message while sitting down at the kitchen table, a steaming cup shoved into her hands right away. Keyleth sat across from her, almost shaking from excitement, a giant grin on her face.

„Tell me. Everything.“

 

It took about an hour to get everything out of her system. She omitted the more... delicate parts – Keyleth certainly didn't need to know that much, nor did her brother, who'd hear everything from his girlfriend the moment they were alone, she was sure.

Keyleth was bobbing up and down in her chair.

„Wow! Vex! This is like, a movie story! A wayward girl getting swept off her feet by a mysterious Lord!“

„It's most definitely not.“ She'd been trying to get her head back to reality on the bus home, after this whirlwind of a week, and Keyleth's optimism certainly didn't help. „It was a wonderful time, yes. But it _was._ I mean, Whitestone is hours away, and I'm not even sure if Percy is planning to ever see me again anyway.“

„Are you sure? Cause it doesn't sound like a one time deal to me, the way you told me- OH!“ Keyleth was suddenly up and across the kitchenette, sorting through a heap of mail. „That reminds me – this letter came for you yesterday – it says, like, Whitestone Hotel on the adress!“

She handed over the letter, just as elegant as all the stationary Vex had seen during her stay. Ripping it open and reading down the page, she couldn't help but bite her lip to avoid giggling.

„What is it? What is it???“ Keyleth was still standing, trying hard not to read the letter over Vex's shoulder.

„An invitation. To the Whitestone Easter Event.“

Keyleth was still busy squealing and hugging her shoulders from behind the chair when Vex noticed a smaller envelope inside the already opened one, and a handwritten note on the bottom of the printed, official looking invitation. The writing was very familiar. She'd read the few sentences she had of it over and over again, after all.

 

_I have included the customary voucher for returning guests. I assume you know how to use it._

_Love, Percy_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus on this fic. :( Turns out I cannot write smut or even pre-smut for the life of me, which is why I hemmed and hawwed over how to best handle this bit for so long until it finally felt right.  
> I hope you enjoyed my poor attempts at flirty conversations :)


End file.
